Innocent
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: What happens when Sonny catches Chad cheating on her? ONESHOT! For StrongxlikexDemi's birthday! Rated T because...because...it is!


****

Hey! This is for a very special person's birthday, StrongxlikexDemi! I don't know if it was obvious by now, but I DON'T own SWAC! But I own Sterling Knight, I gagged him and hid him in my closet xD I just hope Mom doesn't find out...

**KATIE! (hugs) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You are an awesome girl, you write the awesomest stories, you're totally random (just had to put that), and one of the most awesomest people on fanfiction! I hope you like the oneshot!**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

"Chad, I don't want to do this, but you cheated on me, so I have to. We're over." I said. I just caught Chad cheating on me with Portlyn, and I am mad. Marshall did say he wanted me to do Taylor Swift song for the show tomorrow, and now I know what song I want to. I ran to my dressing room to find Tawni putting on her millionth coat of Coco Moco Coco.

"Tawni, I need you to do a favor for me." I said.

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of putting on my lipstick." Tawni said. I took the lipstick and threw it out the door.

"Now will you do it?" I asked her.

"I guess, since now I can't put on my Coco Moco Coco." Tawni answered.

"I just broke up with Chad and I need him to watch So Random tomorrow. Remember when Marshall said I have to sing a Taylor Swift song? Well I chose the song and it's-" Tawni interrupted me.

"I don't care why, I'll just do it, I hope it crushes him." Tawni said, smiling like an evil genius. Then she went down to the Mackenzie Falls set. I opened the vent door to find Zora there with Bernie.

"Zora, when Tawni comes back, I need you to put Bernie in Chad's dressing room." I said. Zora nodded, liking the idea. Tawni came back.

"I can't get in the Mackenzie Falls set, I'm banned." Tawni said. I had a feeling she wouldn't be able to get in.

"Zora, can you write something on a piece of paper and tape it to Bernie? I would, but Chad recognizes my hand writing." I said. Zora nodded and got a piece of paper.

"What do you need me to write?"

"Just tell him to come to the show tomorrow and say something like, 'We need the greatest actor of our generation there'." I said. Zora wrote that down then taped it to Bernie. She took a video camera and went to Chad's dressing room.

"So, how do you think he will react?" I asked Tawni.

"Last time Zora put Bernie in his dressing room, Chad screamed. I wonder if he'll do it again." Tawni said. Zora came back. That was quick. She put Bernie back in his cage and put the video on the TV. Chad's face popped up on the screen.

"How many times do you want me to say it, I didn't cheat on Sonny...I was talking to Portlyn when she just jumped on me and started kissing me...Of course I didn't kiss back...Sonny probably won't look at me anymore...how am I supposed to tell her that if she won't even look at me...don't talk to me like that!...sorry, bye Mommy, love you too." Chad said. I can't believe it. He still calls his mom Mommy! Wait, he didn't cheat on me? I suddenly heard a girlish scream. Chad saw Bernie. He took the note off Bernie and read it.

"I would've went anyway, just to see Sonny's face again." Chad said, upset. He really didn't cheat on me? Now I have to change my song choice. The video stopped a second later.

"Chad didn't cheat on me? I made a bad choice! Now, Chad thinks I'll never want to talk to him again!" I said.

"I didn't get it on camera, but when Chad left, he looked like he would never be happy again." Zora said. I have to fix this!

The next night...

"And now, here is Sonny Munrore singing Innocent by Taylor Swift!" The announcer person said. **(video of performance http: / www .youtube. com/watch?v=n9QAinzWOT0 remove spaces)**

_I guess you really did it this time_  
_Left yourself in your warpath_  
_Lost your balance on a tightrope_  
_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_  
_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_  
_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?_  
_And everybody believed in you?_

_It's all right, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_  
_You're still an innocent_

I caught Chad's eyes after I sang that line, I smiled at him and Chad smiled back.

_There's some things you can't speak of_  
_But tonight you'll live it all again_  
_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_  
_If only you would see what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_  
_And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_  
_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?_  
_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's all right, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_32, and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did_  
_You're still an innocent_

_Time turns flames to embers_  
_You'll have new Septembers_  
_Every one of us has messed up too_

_Lives change like the weather_  
_I hope you remember_  
_Today is never to late to_  
_Be brand new_

_It's all right, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights are still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_32, and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did_  
_You're still an innocent_  
_You're still an innocent_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_  
_Its never too late to get back_

The audience started cheering. I heard Chad scream, "Go Sonny!" I giggled, thinking about what would happen if people realized that Chad Dylan Cooper is in the audience. I waved goodbye to the audience and went backstage to get changed. Once I did, I was greeted by Chad.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday, just give me a chance to explain." Chad said. I just kissed him to shut him up.

"Didn't you get the message in the song? I forgive you, I know what happened, I know you didn't do it on purpose." I said. Chad smiled, then kissed me again.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
